Reflections
by peytona05
Summary: Mr. Feeny's thoughts as the kids say goodbye to him for the last time.


**A/N: I don't own Boy Meets World. The conversation may be a little out of order, but I tried to keep the actions and the dialogue as close to the final scene as possible.**

xXxXx

Mr. Feeny walked through the halls of John Adams High School, heading in the direction of his old classroom. He entered the room and made his way to the chalkboard. Memories came flooding back of the years he spent teaching in this very spot…parent-teacher meetings he'd arranged, classes he'd taught, students he'd advised.

He turned around and saw some of those very students. Topanga, Cory, and Shawn were sitting the seats they'd occupied during high school, and Eric was perched on a book case, his feet propped up on the back of a desk.

"What?" Mr. Feeny asked.

"We're leaving," Cory responded tersely.

The teacher was quiet for a moment. "I know."

Topanga asked, "We wanted to know if you had anything left to teach us."

"No," he answered. "My work with you is done."

"I don't know," Shawn stated "It's pretty scary. We're going into a whole new world."

"And you're ready to go into that world," Mr. Feeny encouraged them. _But am I ready to let you go?_

"Even me?" Eric wanted to know.

Mr. Feeny nodded. "Even you."

He looked at these four adults, in whom he'd invested so much time: Topanga, who'd started out a strange girl with an odd worldview, but had grown into a beautiful young woman with a good head on her shoulders; Shawn, a troubled young man from a broken home with a bright future; Eric, the one who always confused Mr. Feeny more than any other student, but still managed to somehow make perfect sense; Cory, the one who always asked the most questions, and had finally learned to find the answers on his own.

Mr. Feeny sat on the edge of his desk, sorting out exactly what he wanted to say. "Believe in yourselves." _As much as I believe in you._ "Dream."_ As high as the sky._ "Try." _Your hardest._ "Do good."

"Don't you mean, 'do well'?" Topanga asked.

"No, I mean, do good."_ To the best of your ability, fill this world with kindness._

Eric piped up, "Well, I guess there's only one thing left then. Tell us you love us."

Mr. Feeny knew he had to refuse; otherwise, he would be unable to remain in control of his emotions.

"Now, look," he reprimanded. "If there's one thing I've taught you, is that there is a line between teachers and students. That must never be crossed."

Eric repeated himself as he stood. "Tell us you love us."

"I regard all my students equally." Mr. Feeny couldn't bring himself to look at them.

Shawn stood. "Oh come on, you know we're your favorites."

Cory also rose to his feet. "You haven't even spoken to another student for seven years."

"Tell us you love us," Eric said again, firmly this time.

"I surely will not."

"All right, for you then."

Mr. Feeny was silent, still not looking at the four young adults.

As they each said their final goodbyes to their teacher, Mr. Feeny mentally gave each of them one last piece of encouragement.

_Topanga, you are a bright girl, capable of doing whatever you wish. Don't ever let anything keep you from fulfilling your dreams._

_Shawn, I know life hasn't been easy for you, but you are embarking on the adventure of a lifetime. You're going to make this world a much better place._

_Eric, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you have untapped potential. You may not be sure if you can handle being on your own, but there's a place for you in this world, and you will make a huge difference._

Soon it was only Cory and Mr. Feeny left in the classroom.

"Mr. Matthews," the teacher said simply.

"You think we've known each other long enough for you to call me Cory?"

"I think we've known each other long enough…for me to call you Cornelius."

Cory jumped up from the desk he was leaning against and exclaimed, "Shh! Mr. Feeny, not even Topanga knows that!"

Mr. Feeny stifled a chuckle. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I got Topanga to go to New York. She's not even scared anymore."

_Good…I'm glad to hear it._ "Nor should she be."

Cory paused. "I am."

_It'll be unlike anything you've ever known. _"Well, you have a right to be."

Cory hugged the old man for a few seconds. When he let go, he asked. "You coming with us, Mr. Feeny? You gonna sneak up on us in Central Park or something?"

"No, I shall remain here." _You must learn to live on your own…and so, I fear, must I._

Cory responded, "You'll always be with us…for the rest of our lives, okay?"

The young man exited the room, leaving Mr. Feeny by himself. A few tears silently rolled down his cheeks, and he did nothing to stop them.

Mr. Feeny felt as though a vital part of his life had just walked out that door. He was glad that Shawn, Topanga, and the Matthews brothers were moving on and starting a new phase of their lives; it was a big deal for all of them. But as for Mr. Feeny, the best years of his life had just ended.

Finally, Mr. Feeny regained composure. Now that he was alone, he felt safe in admitting what "his kids" had wanted to hear.

"I love you all." _And I will miss you._ "Class dismissed."

He walked out of the room, switching off the light as he left.


End file.
